Nora Madani
Chief Warrant Officer 3 Nora Madani is a main character in the television series, Valor on The CW. Biography When she turned 18, her father left her as he was chased by the police. This would drive her to join the Army. Three years prior to the series, Madani was a Chief Warrant Officer 2 in training at the United States Army Air Assault School. The next year, she and her boyfriend, Second Lieutenant Ian Porter, were assigned to the 101st Airborne Division in Afghanistan. After their tour in Afghanistan, Nora tried out for the 186th Special Operations Aviation Regiment “Shadow Raiders”, approximately 18 months before October 2017. In the pilot, Nora and her pilot, CPT Leland Gallo, both received the Distinguished Flying Cross for valor during a mission to Somalia that ended with a helicopter crash and the two of them avoiding their pursuers for six days. Nora was injured on the op, and subsequently developed an addiction to prescription pain killers. Trivia TBA Appearances Season 1 TBA Relationships ROMANTIC Ian Porter Ian and Nora met when Nora was still in training. Ian was one of the officers in charge of recruits, and was particularly hard on a recruit named Wilson. After a difficult situation involving the recruit, Nora confronted Ian about the pressure he put on Wilson. It is unclear exactly how the relationship progressed from there, as the two began dating prior to the show's start. In episode 8, About Face, Ian asks Nora to move in with him. Nora agrees because, as she puts it, " I don't really have anybody who stands by me like that, I mean in the field, yeah, but in life, just you." Leland Gallo PLATONIC Jess Kam Jess is the wife of fellow P.O.W. Jimmy Kam. Jess and Nora seem to have been friends for a long time and show a very trusting relationship. Both women oftern confide in each other about worries they may have or secrets (nothing confidential however). Nora and Jess appear to be best friends and notably support each other, especially in the wake of Jimmy Kam's disapearance/capture. Awards and decorations The following are the awards and decorations worn by CWO3 Madani: * Distinguished Flying Cross, w/“V” device * Bronze Star * Purple Heart * Defense Meritorious Service Medal * Meritorious Service Medal * Air Medal * Joint Service Commendation Medal * Army Commendation Medal, w/2 bronze oak leaf clusters (3rd award) * Army Achievement Medal, w/2 bronze oak leaf clusters (3rd award) * Presidential Unit Citation * Valorous Unit Award * Meritorious Unit Commendation * Superior Unit Award * Army Good Conduct Medal * National Defense Service Medal * Afghanistan Campaign Medal, w/2 bronze service stars (3rd award) * Global War on Terrorism Service Medal * Korea Defense Service Medal * Humanitarian Service Medal * NCO Professional Development Ribbon * Army Service Ribbon * Army Overseas Service Ribbon * NATO Medal * Combat Action Badge * Senior Army Aviator Badge * Parachutist Badge * Air Assault Badge * 4 Overseas Service Bars (reflecting 2 years of overseas service in combat zones) References Category:Characters